


Then there were none

by Sassyocelot



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Archer Just Wants to Cook in Peace, Gilgamesh is Nice for Once, M/M, Panic Attacks, Touch-Starved
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-06 19:55:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17351588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sassyocelot/pseuds/Sassyocelot
Summary: Millennia spent alone in his reality marble as an agent of the counterforce has taken its toll on Archer, both physically and mentally. Everyone in Chaldea may be worried, but Archer never expected a smug King of Heroes to force him to face reality.orArcher is touched-starved following his time as a counterforce guardian, making him terrified of physical contact outside of battle. Ironically Gilgamesh is the one who helps him out.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! Just a heads up that there is some swearing, and a mild description of a panic attack in here. I'm posting this now to force myself to finish up the second chapter which is giving me trouble. I hope to have an update for you all by next Monday! 
> 
> Hope you enjoy it!

Archer’s eyes stung as sweat dripped into them. This was one of the rare times that he was allowed to be alone. Using his free hand he whipped a rag across his forehead. Ever since being summoned to Chaldea Archer had been surround by servants a majority of the time. Despite there being plenty of space at the center, it seemed a lot of servants preferred to gather wherever Master was. Truth be told, Archer also liked to be near his Master when possible. Adult supervision is required any time Master was involved. 

The flame on the stove flared around Archer’s pan, he quickly jostles it to keep its contents from sticking. The sizzling of happy little shrimp and vegetables was the only sound that could be heard in the otherwise empty kitchen. Archer enjoyed the silence of course, but that wasn’t the only reason he came here. The original explosion that kick-started this whole adventure had left the cooking and cleaning staff relatively untouched. That meant the cafeteria would be up and kicking by meal times. Relief brought from the familiar action of cooking paired well with the way the remaining staff lit up with joy upon eating his food. 

Most servants didn’t bother eating, although the various Saber’s visited once in a while, enticed by the smell of whatever the cooks were whipping up. So, this meant Archer could have a vacation from certain occupants who didn’t exactly tickle his fancy. The door to the preparation area flew open, Archer looked a the clock on the wall. 2:36 PM. It was too early for the dinner staff to be arriving. 

Archer smoothly flipped the oven switch to off and removed his pan from the heat. Without missing a beat he turned to face the servant approaching him.

“To what do I owe the pleasure.”

Gilgamesh perched on hand on his waist pursing his lips in displeasure, Archer only rolled his eyes.

“I came all this way to grace you with my presence and you address me in such a vile tone?”

Archer just raised an eyebrow and then returned his focus to his stir fry. Gilgamesh had been summoned before Archer, actually, he’d been in Chaldea longer than most servants at this point. Archer couldn’t fake being offended by the way he spoke to others anymore.

“Emiya.”

Archer’s head jerked back to meet Gilgamesh’s gaze. Now that was new. Truthfully Archer didn’t make it a habit of being alone with the other archer, but he couldn’t imagine the lack of an audience would change the way the king of heroes treated him. Gilgamesh stared at him, seeming to dare him to speak. Without giving him the satisfaction, Archer broke his gaze to look back at his food. It was nearly done.

“Emiya.”

He pulled out a shrimp with chopsticks and stuck it in his mouth, it was hot and fully cooked, much longer and they’d get dry. 

“Emiya.”

It also needs extra soy sauce, maybe some pepper, oh had he forgotten to add the eggs? Archer’s inner monologue rambled on until a hand grabbed his hair and pulled it backward harshly. Once again his eyes meet Gilgamesh’s red ones, but his heart was pounding too fast too really register that. Suddenly he was twisting to get out of the other servant's grip, his hair pulling painfully at his scalp. His hands flew back to pry the other off him. Archer’s flailing sent him tumbling backward onto the tile floor once Gilgamesh let go. In reality, he hadn’t been held longer than a second, but his rapid heartbeat told him otherwise. 

Archer looked wildly up at Gilgamesh from where he landed on the tiled floor, drawing in ragged breaths. Gilgamesh looked back at him with consideration, only the minute widening of eyes any indication of his feeling about what had just happened. Then without a second thought, the king of heroes turned step and exited the kitchen.

Archer slumped against the floor, at least he was safe for now, Gilgamesh wouldn’t dare set foot in the kitchen again after that.

Fate/Stay Night

Archer was, of course, wrong. He didn’t return to the kitchen until a week later, following a short outing with his master to collect materials for strengthening spirit origins. The benefit of being an Archer meant he rarely was on a team with Gilgamesh unless a particularly strong Saber servant was their opponent. 

Despite the earlier incident, Archer was on his best game. Years of experience made recovery much quicker or perhaps made him better at pretending. Either way, Master hadn’t said a word and they disappeared into Da Vinci's workshop shortly afterward with a couple of servants to enhance.

“Your turn will be soon,” Master warned a finger in Archer’s face before scurrying off with Bedivere in tow.

After a short span of rest to repair any lingering damage, Archer wound up with a day to spend in the kitchen at his leisure. At least, that had been the plan. No sooner had he arrived than he found a certain golden archer leaning against the stove top. Archer narrowed his eyes.

 

“Took you long enough mongrel. I’ve been here since six in the morning. You can’t image how dull the preparation of food can be...or maybe you can considering all the time you spend in here.”

Archer took the jab for what it was, a thinly veiled attempt at riling him up. Apparently the event last week hadn’t been enough excitement for Gilgamesh. Unfortunately, he was between Archer and his workspace.

“However, that’s not why I am here.”

“Then please, tell me why you are here.”

“Gladly.” Archer rolled his eyes at Gilgamesh’s disregard for his sarcasm. “I have a question for you Archer.”

“Well ask it or leave.”

“Touchy are we? No matter, I must inquire of you Archer: do you consider me your ally?”

Whatever Archer had been expecting, it wasn’t that. Gilgamesh only looked at him expectantly as he processed the question. Maybe if he answered him he’d go away.

“We are both contracted by the same Master, therefore it would be to our favor to work together towards a common goal.”

Gilgamesh cocked his head to the side, an amused smile on his face.

“Of course, I know I am our Master’s ally, but I’m asking if I’m your ally, Archer.”

“What difference does it make?”

“All the difference. For example, we can share our strength for our Master’s sake, but what about each other's?”

“Damn your riddles Gilgamesh. Just ask me what it is you want to know already.”

“Fine. Do you trust me, Archer?.”

Archer was tempted to immediately blurt out ‘no’, but that wouldn’t be an honest answer. Gilgamesh was interested in power and reputation. Neither of those things could be gained from harming Archer. Furthermore, Gilgamesh’s word was as good as gold once he gave it, to protect his reputation and honor. The king of heroes could enjoy his mind games all he wanted, but when it came down to it Gilgamesh never deceived someone. They could do that to themselves just fine.

“I don’t, but I harbor no distrust for you either, just dislike.”

Gilgamesh let out a sharp bark of laughter, moving to lounge against the counter easily. 

“Tell me then Archer, why would you react as though you are terrified of me?”

It took a moment for Archer to understand the question. He wasn’t the least bit afraid of Gilgamesh for the exact reasons he had just been considering. Then it dawned on him; this was about the incident before. Gilgamesh couldn’t leave well enough alone, could he?

“I won’t insult you by pretending I don’t know what you’re talking about, but I will say I have no reason to discuss such issues with you.”

“No, but you must discuss them with someone Archer.”

“I don’t see the need to-”

“Has it ever happened during combat.”

Gilgamesh’s calm question blindsides Archer again. What did that have to do with anything?

“No.”

It was clear Gilgamesh doubted the answer, but Archer wasn’t lying. Those episodes almost never happened once he was on the battlefield. Fighting was almost second nature to him, it didn’t require much thinking. 

“You are quite curious. A servant who can calmly take a thousand hits form an enemy but is frightened of an allies touch. Does that not seem strange to you?”

Archer cringed internally, careful to keep a straight face. It was a rather strange contrast, wasn’t it? 

“I came last week to see what it was that was so entertaining to a mongrel like you. Don’t think that everyone on this base hasn’t noticed your little getaways here every other day or so.”

“What I do with my free time isn’t anyone else’s business.”  
“Is it not? Master worries for you, Gods only know why. Half the servants here don’t even know who you are. That damned blue lancer won’t stop bugging everyone about how you are after you kicked him out the first time he came in here.”

Archer frowned, half sheepishly and half confused. Master was worried? Of course Master was worried, they had too kind of a heart. 

“The only person who seems to know anything is the lovely Saber, but she is as honorable as ever in her steadfast commitment to not talking about you behind your back.”

Saber was too good for this world.

“So it would appear that is ‘anyone else’s business’ at this point don’t you agree?”

Gilgamesh had summoned a jar of wine from his storage, pouring himself a glass and swirling it around thoughtfully. He looked over at Archer with a smug smile. Archer conceded that the bastard had a point, if only to himself. Those who he had met before being summoned to Chaldea knew an almost entirely different Archer. The time that followed his participation in the 5th Holy Grail War had not been kind of him.

“I don’t expect you to reveal your darkest secrets to me, Archer. In fact, I ask that you don’t, but I command you to tell someone who cares.”

In an instance, Gilgamesh was up to his full height once again and dematerialized his wine. Archer stood in the same spot, looking down at the floor in silence, his brow furrowed in thought. Gilgamesh took that as the sign to leave and swept past Archer gracefully towards the door. 

“Thank you.”

Archer reluctantly thanked the other archer. Gilgamesh paused, for a split second Archer thought he saw something soft in his expression, but then it was replaced by a widening smirk.

“No need. I am only interested in pleasing Master and getting those other mongrels to quit whining about you to me.”

Archer watched the door swing closed and wondered if Gilgamesh was usually that bad at lying.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Promised an update on Monday and so here we are! Hope you enjoy!

The air around him was dry and arid, the sands shifting wildly under his feet. This was where is dreams brought him more often or not. The dunes were littered with discarded weapons and bloodied swords, the sky burnt with the setting sun. Stars had just began to gleam. 

Archer sat atop a hill, overlooking a terrifyingly familiar landscape. It’s not real, he told himself, eyes fixed downward, you’re in Chaldea. The gears grinded above him like clock work, ticking away imaginary seconds. 

“You do not wish to return.”

It is a statement, not a question. Archer ignores it, the call of the grail, and resolutely closes his eyes, willing himself awake. The world around him remains, despite his efforts.

“Your dedication to your Master is commendable, but once your mission is over you will return.”

Archer stood, glancing at the nearest sword lodged in the sand. Each weapon had a story and even after an eternity he knew everyone. No, the grail was right, he didn’t want to return here. 

“Why don’t you want to return?”

Wouldn’t the grail like to know that? Archer had no intention of humoring its curiosity, what he wanted didn’t matter to it. The grail had made that abundantly clear. Archer was just an oddity for it to poke at when it didn’t have a mission for him. Perhaps that is why it had placed him in this place, a reality marble outside the flow of time, so that it could play with him forever.

Unlike other heroes, as a counter guardian he was not returned to the throne of heroes upon dying. Each time he came back here. Sometimes it was days between his missions, sometimes years, others decades. He stopped counting long ago because the passage of time was artificial and purely for his benefit. There was no rhyme or reason to how it lined up with time passing on Earth. 

“...”

The grail fell silent for a time, seeming to realize Archer would not answer it. He could feel it watching him, trying to study him, trying to understand him. That was what people didn’t know about the grail, it was not an object to simply be wished upon. No, the grail was something greater, something with a will and a conscious, but not wholly human. It was an energy more than it was one being or thing, something all encompassing.

“Senpai.”

He turned at a new voice behind him. A purple haired girl stood there, a soft smile on her face. Another cruel trick, yet he could not help the sadness that seeped into his heart at seeing her likeness once again. He gripped the sword in front of him, swinging it through the illusion in one smooth motion. Sakura dissolved into thin air.

“You’re ours Archer. You only have us.”

Archer closed his eyes, standing still as his hand went slack. The blade fell into the sand with a dull thud. No matter what he did, he would always end up back here, alone.

Fate / Stay Night

Long after Archer’s eyes open his skin still buzzed with the sensation of sand and wind against it. He lays still for a long moments, simply admiring the sheer amount of stars that can be seen, just beyond the tops of surround evergreen trees. Eventually he sat up, the ground under him making his back and shoulders ache from sleeping on it. 

The camp around them was still and quiet, the occasional snore from Caster and the crackling of the fire the most prevalent sounds. It was only the first day of their mission, but the rayshift had mistakenly dumped them in the forest, at least a three days travel from the nearest civilization. By the time the sun had set even Diarmuid, the most stoic servant out of them had seemed ready to complain about his aching feet. 

Archer used his free hand to pick a handful of twigs and grasses out of his hair. It wasn’t time for his watch, but he knew better than to hope he could fall back asleep anytime soon. Rising gracefully, he brushed off any remaining leaves and dirt from his clothes and paced towards the fire.

As luck would have it, and Archer still isn’t convinced their Master wasn’t in on it somehow, Gilgamesh had also ended up on this mission. Whyever Master required two archers, he knew it wasn’t purely a strategic choice. Still, Archer was above turning around and going back to his sleeping place, just because the King of Heroes was the one on watch. 

Archer sat resolutely on the log, a normal distance away from its other’s occupant, and watch the fire flicker back and forth. Small waves of heat ebbed and flowed against his face. At first he believed Gilgamesh would let him be in peace, but that should have been like a hopeless wish as soon as he sat down. 

“What brings you into my glorious presence tonight Archer?”

Gilgamesh’s words are edge with mockery, a smug smile on his face even as he continues to gaze forward into the flames. They make his red eyes alight like rubies, how appropriate Archer thought.

“Bold of you to assume my actions have anything to do with you.”

“Don’t they?”

Archer snorted, wondering if Gilgamesh’s sense of grandeur really ran that deep or if it was partly an act of self preservation. 

“I would think the great King of Heroes would have better things to concern himself with than my intentions.”

“Call it curiosity. I am a King, yes, and a hero, but I’m also a curator of many fascinating things. The gates of babylon store far more than just weapons and gems.”

“A curator huh? More like a hoarder.”

Gilgamesh laughed at that, a quiet chuckle so as to not wake their sleeping companions.

“I take offense to that, I have no interest in useless garbage like they do.”

“You’ve taken an interest in me.”

The air stilled, and seemed to drop a few degrees if Archer hadn’t known better. Sensing the tension, he tore his gaze away from the fire to see Gilgamesh staring at him. His expression had darkened his eyebrows drawn together as though he was considering a puzzle before him. Maybe he was. 

“It that what you truly believe Archer?”

Archer’s eyes widened at his serious tone. Then, he began scratching the back of his head in embarrassment. 

“No, not really. I have my...uses.”

The answer clearly wasn’t satisfactory, Gilgamesh’s face looked even more serious, bordering on anger. From the usually, composed and flippant servant it sent a chill through Archer’s blood.

“Enlighten me.”

Archer stared at him blankly, schooling his expression as much a possible against the sudden wave of annoyance. His jaw was set, clenched so hard his teeth were aching. Did Gilgamesh really want to play some twisted game?

“What do you want to hear, you highness?” Archer sneered harshly. “That I consider myself to only be useful for killing? That I haven’t a purpose since the 5th Grail War? Is that what interests you so much?”

He tries to keep his voice down, but even at a whisper the words come out heated and violent. Silence follows, Archer registers his quick heart beat and harsh breathing. He sat up straight, trying to reign in the rising panic.

“Archer,” Gilgamesh cuts him off, seemingly unphased by Archer’s outburst. “Give me your hand.”

Stunned by the request, and such a strange turn of events, Archer inadvertently complies. He raises his hand on autopilot. Later he would blame it on his state of mind or Gilgamesh’s A+ rank Charisma, but in that moment his head was suddenly clear and calm. As though he had been secretly craving instruction, or any kind of direction for him to go in.

Gilgamesh put his own hand out and with a care Archer didn’t expect of him, touched their fingertips together. It was only a few precious inches of contact, but that was enough to send a jolt up the entirety of Archer’s arm. The sensation felt so foreign, that it overwhelmed him. He fought the rising urge to get away as fast as possible. He wanted this, Archer realized.

He wanted to be able to be around others again, but after so long it felt like too much. Violence was all he had known for so long, he wasn’t sure he was capable of affection anymore. Yet, the want to just be close with someone again, to let Cu swing his arm of his shoulder, to have Master ruffle his air, or to let Mash grab his hand excitedly to tug him along on another adventure. 

Finally he jerked away, unable to bare the ever growing shakiness in his arm or the bile rising in the back of his throat. He stared had his hand in wonder, or perhaps confusion. Frightened of an allies touch. That was what Gilgamesh had said to him. 

“Maybe it is time to find yourself a new purpose Archer.”

Gilgamesh was looking up now, at the sun cresting over the treetops. It sent a warm glow of his skin. Archer released a shaky breath, composing himself as quickly as possible. A rustle of movement came from over near the bed rolls. It would be time to get move on soon.

“Maybe you’re right.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As usual thanks for reading and let me know about any errors that I missed! A big shout out to those of you who commented last chapter, that's what really keeps me going!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright classes start tomorrow for me, so I may be a little busy. I still plan to update every Monday for now, and have a couple chapters stockpiled, but please be patient with me. 
> 
> Thanks again for everyone's support and keep that feedback coming! Enjoy!

As it turns out, the incorrect rayshift may not have been a mistake at all. Archer had plenty of time to piece this together as their crew bowled through the undergrowth in retreat. The boars behind them screamed wildly as they gave chase to their fleeing prey.

Master swore loudly from where they were cradled in Mash’s arms. Archer twisted, drawing his bowstring and released a volley of arrows at the creatures. They seemed slightly perturbed by this, but continued their pursuit. 

“I think we’ve left most of them behind Master. It may be wise to confront them now, or we will be too tired to soon.”

Caster Cu advised, shouting to be heard over the snorting and rampaging. Diarmuid seemed as though he couldn’t agree less, but didn’t say otherwise. 

“Yes I agree Senpai!”

“Alright then, let’s do this!”

With that they were launched into battle, luckily Cu had been correct in that the boars’ numbers had dwindled during their chase. Archer dispatched them in groups of two and three, while Jack leapt from tree to tree, picking off the ones he missed. 

Between all of them and Master, they made short work of the immediate threat. Alexander grinned happily, although he was clearly out of breath after the battle. Despite the reprieve there were sure to be more boars heading their way.

“How far are we from the nearest settlement Dr.”

“Not far at all now! That chase seemed to close the distance. You should be home free once you’re out of the thickest part of the forest.”

Everyone grumbled, but truth be told Archer was just grateful they wouldn’t have to spend another night sleeping in the woods. Everyone set off, following Master who was following Roman’s directions. Much to their relief the terrain began to level out quickly.

Jack hopped along side Archer happily as though nothing had occurred. She was already stuffing wild flowers in her overflowing pockets once more. Archer scanned their other companions to ensure no one had been too roughed up.

Mash and Master were chatting away at the front of the group, followed closely by Cu, who seemed displeased by whatever he was stepping in, but otherwise in one piece. Alexander’s fatigue seemed to be catching up with him, yet he still found the energy to stop and pluck flowers to show to Jack. Mordred was rolling their shoulders, specks of blood dried along their jaw. They noticed Archer’s gaze and gave him a cocky thumbs up. Diarmuid was as white as a sheet, choosing to stick as close to Master’s side as possible. 

And in the back Gilgamesh floated along lazily. Archer restrained himself from rolling his eyes again. How he managed to remain in pristine conditions after days in the wilderness and a fight with particularly aggressive boars was beyond Archer. 

After a few minutes of walking, the tree line broke, thinning to give way to a more open grassy plain, dotted by rocky outcrops and the occasional shrubbery. Archer’s eyes could make out a lake in the far distance, and what looked to be a large city of some sort just a short bit closer. 

Similarly, it was a relief to finally see the sky fully, even if the sun was beginning to set already.

“There we go!”

Master exclaimed pointing to a dirt path that wound along the forest’s edge and then out into the open towards the city. Not far along the path looked to be a small town, a few buildings were clustered near the path and then dotted outward into the rolling waves of grass. 

“Look look! Cows!!!”

Jack grabbed Archer’s hand in excitement. A jolt of nerves swept upwards from his wrist into his chest, but he quickly stamped them down, and gently took his hand away at the first opportunity. His heart was racing, but luckily he mind stayed clear. He leaned down to address the young assassin.

“Yes, these are likely farm lands.”

Jack nodded excitedly and bounded off towards Alexander to let him know. Archer smiled fondly after her, but the warmth was broken by approaching footsteps. 

“Have you deemed the ground good enough to grace your feet now?”

Gilgamesh huffed at Archer’s attempt at humor.

“Hardly, but it would do the Master no good to rile up the humans with visions of Gods.”

“How thoughtful of you.”

“Not really. I simply don’t have the patience for that kind of trouble.”

Gilgamesh examined his nails with a listless stare, as though this conversation was too boring for him to handle. For all Archer knew maybe it was.

“Archer, Gil!”

Master called causing Archer to realize the rest of their group at gather together on the trail, heading towards the town. The two servants made their way over. 

“-not where we intended to rayshift.”

“Don’t worry Mash, wherever we are I’m sure we’ll figure out what went wrong.”

Archer raised an eyebrow at Master’s nonchalant attitude, but said nothing.

“I think I may be able to help out.”

All eyes turned to Alexander who swiftly shouldered his way to the front of the group.

“That over there is Thebes. I’m certain of it. We’re in Greece, when though...I can’t say.”

The boy pointed across the field at the city near the lake. His voice was relatively cheerful, but a tension lined his face.

“Thebes!”

Dr. Roman’s hologram appeared as he shouted indignantly.

“You mean, birthplace of Dionysus, home of Oedipus, that Thebes?!?” 

“We’ll go there tomorrow then.” Master declared interrupting Dr. Roman. “If there are any leads as to why we ended up here than our usual spot for material hunting, I’m sure we’ll find it there.”

No one disagreed, Alexander even nodded brightly, so they set off towards the town hoping there was at least an inn they could rest in for the night.

Fate / Stay Night

“Archer.”

Archer’s eyes flew open, the image of towering flames and a blood red sky lingering at the corners of his vision. He sat up wildly, frantically trying to get a grip on the situation. It smelled like sulfur and brimstone, choking his senses. What had he been doing before he fell asleep?

“Hey it’s alright.” 

He lashed out towards the warm voice. Was that him, was it Kiritsugu? No, that’s not right he’s a servant. Still he rolled backwards off the bed, pulling himself into a corner. Every instinct in him told him to run. Fight. Survive. It felt as though smoke was filling his lungs. 

“Knock it off mongrel.”

A hand bent his wrist backwards and something cluttered to the floor of his grip. When had he started holding something? When had someone grabbed him? His mind ran at a thousand miles per hours. Yet, the grip held firm like an anchor point. Suddenly the world began to come together again. He was a servant, at Chaldea. That’s right. 

After moments of gulping breaths and resetting his head he finally looked around. His bow lay discarded at his feet. Diarmuid was kneeling by the bed, concern in his eyes. Gilgamesh was hold his arm in a vice like grip. Archer took one last deep breath. 

That dream was always more jarring than the rest. It was so long ago now that coming back to the present took too long. The memory of that night was still burned into his mind, as fresh as the day it happened. 

“My apologies.”

Diarmuid smiled a him weakly, Gilgamesh didn’t bother meeting his eyes looking thoroughly put out. He almost laughed at his poor roomates’ luck. Master had put them up in an inn, Alexander had shown a ring of some sort at the desk to get them the rooms. Of course, there weren’t enough to go around so some of them had to bunk up.

“No it was wrong of me to try to wake you, please forgive me.”

Diarmuid bowed his head sheepishly and Archer could only chuckle at the familiar antics. Lancer didn’t know how to go anything but apologize it would seem. Eventually the room lolled into silence. Mordred’s snoring could be heard faintly through the walls. Diarmuid finally stood up in an abrupt motion. His fair was bright red and he kept avoiding eye contact.

“I will go check on the others and relieve Jack of her guard duty now.”

Just a fast as he had stood up, he was gone, the door clicking shut behind him. Archer puzzled why he was acting so skittish all of a sudden. He turned to see if Gilgamesh might have any clue. 

The king of heroes was still refusing to look at him however. Finally Archer looked down and remembered his wrist was still in the other archer’s grip. At first he marvelled at it, the warmth that had grounded him before lingered where they touched. It was only a brief moment, however, before the spark of discomfort reared its ugly head. Archer yanked his arm away violently enough to send him backwards into the wall with a soft thud.

Gilgamesh finally turned to him with a smug smirk, although a slight pink in his cheeks contrasted it.

“May I return to my sleep if you are done having a fit?”

Archer glanced downward, cradling the arm Gilgamesh had been holding just a moment ago. He could almost feel the buzzing where the King fingertips had been. For a moment, the fear had been out weighed by the joy of the closeness, just by the tiniest bit. Archer marveled, turning his arm over gently in careful admiration.

“Oh don’t do that, you idiot.”

Gilgamesh took his hand away from him, twirling him around to land back on the bed with surprising ease. He released Archer almost immediately. 

“Get some sleep.”

Archer knew a command when he heard one, but just smiled fondly up at Gilgamesh. The king flushed seemingly flustered by such a response. Maybe he didn’t expect just how much being able to share a simple touch meant to Archer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! See you again next week!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the late update! Hope you guys enjoy! Sorry this is not edited well, please forgive any mistakes.

Morning came before anyone on the team felt fully rested. However, Master seemed eager to set off, their eyes gleaming at the prospect on a new mystery to solve. The innkeeper had said they were only half a days walk out from Thebes if the weather held out.

The journey was swift, the road well enough travelled. They reached the city just as the sun hit its peak in the sky overhead. Archer squinted at the light bouncing brightly off the stone walls of the city. The streets were bustling with people, stall selling all types of good lined the main path. What stood out most was the particularly large amount of greener, flowers and bushes were carefully placed and well cared for about the streets.

“It’s beautiful.”

Diarmuid breathed out in reverence. He’s not wrong, Archer thought. The whole town was placed lovingly amongst the slopes, with stone stairways winding up and between the buildings. At the highest hill there was a particularly elegant building with large granite pillars adorning its walls. 

“Any luck determining what time we may be in Alexi?”

Master stopped turning to the redheaded servant curiously. Despite the people moving about it felt as if tension had begun to rise in the air at this strange group of people’s appearance. One woman carrying flourish silks side eyed Archer as she passed. Whether to scout a possible customer or to determine a threat level Archer wasn’t sure.

“I’m not entirely sure Master. This is certainly Thebes, but it seems to combine many elements known of the city across time. It is possible...that…”

Alexander stroked his chin in concentration as if deciphering an impossible puzzle. The group waited anxiously for his final conclusion.

“Master. I believe this it Thebes as it appears in mythos, not actual history.”

Master blinked dumbly. Mash stepped forward looking mildly panicked. 

“Not the real Thebes? Does that mean we are in a reality marble or something?”

“No, no. Nothing like that. This seems to be the manifestation of Thebes legends.”

As soon as the words were out of Alexander mouth the group was interrupted. Several men approached them dressed in leather armors. Guards.

“Hello travellers. Would you please come with us?”

Master seemed to want to protest, but luckily appeared to sense the guards lack of hostility, and nodded their ascent. 

“Thank you very much.”

The guards herded the servants together, clearly planning to take them to the building with the pillars that Archer had been analyzing beforehand. A palace of some sort perhaps? Archer’s knowledge of Greek mythology was hazy at best.

As Archer tried to remember what little he learned in history class, a guard moved to guide him by the shoulder. He reached out with his hand but it was caught mid hair in the clenching fist of a gauntlet bound hand. The guard yelped, and Archer, at the movement, jumped backwards readying his weapons, but froze upon seeing the scene.

Everyone around them was staring now, Mash looked practically frantic and Master a little bit ticked off. The guards had their hands on their weapon, their captain seemed to switch too into battle mode at any moment. And at the center of it all, was Gilgamesh his eyes filled with rage and one guards hand twisted in his grip forcing him to kneel and grit his teeth in pain. 

“You do not treat a King and his escorts with such...carelessness.”

The crowd took in a breath, and as Gilgamesh released the man like a ragdoll he quickly returned to bored and strolled forward towards where the guards had been leading him as if nothing had happened. The people parted before him and Archer, despite his dislike of such a display of arrogance, couldn’t help but be slightly impressed. 

No one moved for a moment, until final the captain of the guard regained his whits. 

“My apologies...right this way please.”

He gestured for the whole group to move forward, which everyone gratefully did, forcing the crowd to disperse. Gilgamesh waited for them lounging against the a stone wall only a few yards up the steps, he quietly regained the group lingering much closer to Archer than before.

“What was that about?”

Master asked in a forceful but hushed tone to Gilgamesh.

“I was simply annoyed, that is all.”

Master sighed insufferably while Mash gave their arm a comforting rub. To be fair, Gilgamesh’s little act was the reason the guards were watching them extra closely now, some even trembling in fear. Archer felt almost smug had he not been upset with Gilgamesh’s sudden protective streak.

The final arrived at the large building, a Citadel Alexander had explained. The inside, was grand, even though the structure was not boastful. It was built high from stone and they were taken directly to the center, a large courtyard strewn with vines and flowers. There sat in a circle several men adorned in flowing white fabrics and various jewelry.

“Your highness, we have brought the travellers here to you as you commanded.”

The captain bowed deeply before the man in the middle who watched them with carefully calculating eyes. He dismissed the guards with the swish of two fingers, as the guards filed out, he continue to watch them, almost like a hawk eyeing its prey.

“Welcome. I am-”

“Cadmus!”

Alexander exclaimed as if struck by a revelation, looking quite giddy about it as well. Camus eyes him curiously and then nodded.

“That is correct, might I have the honor of knowing you names as well, I here we are among royalty?”

“Yes. My name is Gilgamesh, these are my companions and that is all you need to know.”

Gil stepped forward seeming to take control of the situation, much to Master’s chagrin. Cadmus looked him over thoughtfully.

“Yes of course. You are the King correct?”

Gilgamesh sneered, as if the question its very self was an insult. Archer watch his expression carefully, man did he had high cheekbones.

“Well I apologize on behalf of my guard for the callus treatment of your people. The truth is I’ve been frantically searching for travellers to help me with a predicament.”

“And why should I do such a thing?”

“Oh. It would only be out of the goodness of your heart, and a handsome reward at that, but I imagine you have everything a King could ever need at your fingertips.” 

From where Archer had been focused on him, Gilgamesh glanced at him from the corner of his eye and then back a Cadmus. Archer managed not to look bashful at being caught staring. 

“I find there are treasures I still pursue even with all my riches.”

“Of course, well I beg you to at least consider lending your aid there is a great threat to my people which I cannot defeat. It is one of my own doing I fear and thus I feel responsible to rectify the situation. I am sure you as fellow King must understand.”

Gilgamesh’s eyes narrowed, you could almost see the gears turning behind them. Master was tapping their fingers irritatedly against their arm, but even they knew that Gilgamesh was no idiot and could handle such a situation.

“I shall hear your pleas, but I promise no more. And I demand food and drink for my companions as well as your best rooms to rest. Only then will I consider...helping you.”

Cadmus’s pursed his lips, clearly in suspicion of how likely he was to actually get the help he needed from Gilgamesh. After a long pause, he gave a strained smile. 

“Yes. We shall accommodate all your needs immediately. Then we can talk business. Please, someone show our guest to their rooms. Put them in the visiting chambers on the second floor. And provide them with refreshments.”

A couple murmured ‘yes milords’ and several servants appeared to guide them to their rooms. Gilgamesh stayed, likely to speak more with Cadmus. Archer stumbled as the others around him began to exit the courtyard, trying to keep his eyes on Gilgamesh looking back before the doors were final closed on them and they were taken away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and feel free to give the fic some love! It keeps me motivated.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the lack of updates. With my school schedule I haven't been as motivated to finish this story. I will get it done though! I promise for now just enjoy.

Gilgamesh listened to his companions footsteps fading away as he remained facing the other king. Cadmus finally stood up dismissing the other men in the room. They hesitated exchanging looks amongst each other before reaching a silent agreement and rising to leave.

Once alone in the courtyard, Cadmus stepped closer to Gilgamesh, and looked him over carefully.

“Tell me this crisis you fail to be able to solve yourself.”

Cadmus was clearly flustered at the words, but maintained some of his composure.

“A beast has been terrorizing our people.”

Gilgamesh rose an eyebrow, expecting more information than that from someone who wanted him to save their ass. Cadmus sighed, shoulders slumping.

“Ares has seen wyverns to attack our lands, at first it was only our outlying farms, but now they’ve dared to approach our city borders.”

“I fail to see why you need outside help for this predicament.”

“Normally, the wyverns wouldn’t pose an issue, but they aren’t the only threat. A reincarnation of the sacred dragon has appeared and is producing a seemingly endless army of wyverns. They come as fast as we can kill them.”

“And you can’t kill this...sacred dragon?”

Gilgamesh made his voice drip with judgement. Contrary to popular belief his treasury included a vast variety of valuables, including many original copies of transcripts throughout history. This included many greek myths in their earlier forms. Cadmus, founder of Thebes, was supposed to be a great hero not a weak fool. 

“Ares grew wise after I killed his sacred dragon the first time. A creature cannot be impervious to death, even those immortal can meet an end. Yet, Ares gifted the dragon only one path to death. Our soothsayer gave us this answer: “A traveller, reborn of a blood red stone, weathered by revenge, shall be the only one with the power to slay the dragon.”

“Soothsayers, vague as always.”

“Indeed.”

“And you assume this may be me?”

Cadmus looked frustrated, messaging the bridge of his nose with one hand.

“Yes, or possibly one of your companions? I am desperate at this point.”

“I can imagine.”

“Well, as I said there will be a reward involved that I am sure will peak your interest, but for now I recommend you join your friends while we prepare a feast for tomorrow.”

Gilgamesh was of course suspicious of the sudden change in subject, but relented, eager to relay this new information to Master and the others.

Fate / Stay Night

“I don’t know how you find this funny.”

“Oh I am thoroughly annoyed, but it is amusing.”

Archer grumbled, dematerializing his upper layer to ease the sweat that had begun to form along this skin. There seemed to have been some misconceptions among the stuff at the citadel regarding the two servant.   
“Eromenos my ass.”

“Yes, I think that’s the point.”

Archer chucked the nearest pillow at Gilgamesh. He side stepped it smoothly without looking. Archer slid dejectedly onto the bed, flopping over onto his back to stare at the ornate ceiling. The room they had been placed in was quite grand and Archer imagined it was usually used for visiting dignitaries or other royalty. The bed was piled high with pillows and the sheets were impossibly smooth. 

They sat in silence for a while, both considering the problem before them. Archer craned his neck to glance out the open window, the red drapes ruffling with the light wind. Somewhere between their talk the sky had begun to darken, churning with hues of blues and purples. Archer was apprehensive of sleeping again after last night, not daring to even hope he’d manage to sleep through the nights. Gilgamesh finally stood up; Archer follows the arching of his shoulders with his eyes as he stretched. 

He rose elegant and snapped away his armor down to his under clothes, Archer had no reservations about appreciating the King of Heroes’ physic, but it was the first time he had looked passed the simple form. In light of recent events there was more humanity and meaning there than there had been before. Maybe he was just looking for it now.

Red lines cross along the sides of his chest, and move along with his muscles as he crosses the room. The black trousers sling low on his hips and even his gold jewelry is gone. Plain as he his like this, Archer can still read his kingly status in the way his posture allows him to practically glide as he moves.

Gilgamesh fetches a pitcher of water, left on the bed side table, and poured it into a nearby goblet provided. 

“Did you get any more information regarding why we might be here?”

Gilgamesh sat down across from Archer on the bed, twisting to look over at his companion.

“It may not be related but that was King Cadmus from Greek mythology. He founded Thebes, among other exploits.”

Archer hummed thoughtfully, but said nothing.

“He wants us to kill a dragon.”

“Of course he does.”

“However, it can only be killed by a specific individual whom he seems to be convinced resides among us.”

“Why would he think that?”

“A soothsayer said it would be a traveller.”

“That’s specific.”

“Indeed.”

“Anything else that may help?”

“The soothsayer also mentioned a person...reborn of a blood red stone and weathered by revenge...dramatic and unhelpful.”

Archer tensed. The description could mean anything, but the resemblance was uncanny. It couldn’t be him could it? That would just be Archer’s E rank luck acting up again. Gilgamesh seemed to sense his sudden discomfort and took a quick swig of the water and then set the goblet aside.

“It appears you are familiar with someone like this, yes?”

Archer sighs deeply pushing himself up into a sitting position.

“Unfortunately.”

Archer rested his head against his hands. Gilgamesh in turn reached out, allowing Archer to sense his movements and give him a moment to pull away before placing his hand on Archer's shoulder. Archer relaxed minutely.

“You have no obligation here.”

“I supposed not. Although I can’t ignore the people getting hurt, especially if I am the only one who may be able to help.”

“I see why you are called a hero of justice.”

A knife hits Archer’s gut. Of course, that was all he was and all he was ever going to be. Stupid of him to assume even the King of Heroes could see him any differently, he shrugged Gilgamesh’s hand of almost violently. All the stresses of the trip were being to pile up on his chest. His breathing became short, Archer stood up, needing to get away as soon as possible.  
“I think I am going to go let Master know about the new information, sleep well.”

Without a looking back Archer left swiftly, pausing only for a moment to catch his breath in the hallway. Once his heart beat had evened out, he continued down the hall determined to find Master and get them up to date. Yes, that was all, he need to let them know what was going on, that was it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like I said I will finish this, but I can't promise regular updates anymore. Also I apologize for the lack of editing. I will get around to it, but bare with me. Thank you all!

**Author's Note:**

> As always, thanks for reading. Please let me know if you catch any errors I may have missed!


End file.
